Columpio de Flores
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Conjunto viñetas&drabbles. Los momentos en la vida van y vienen, como un columpio meciéndose. Días antes de la guerra, días después de la guerra. [The Lost Canvas][#1: Días de orfanato]


Hola. Eh... después de mucho tiempo.

Ésta vez les traigo un conjunto de viñetas, a veces seguir una historia de capítulos es cansado/complicado, pero las historias cortas que no tienen relación entre sí son divertidas. Y creo que avanzó más rápido cuando no siento tanta presión. LOL.

Por cierto, para éstas historias usaré únicamente a los personajes de The Lost Canvas, aunque puede que haya mención de algunos de SSClásico, si me pongo loca puede que incluso haya mención de Omega. Pero eso sería mucho. También, el manga de LC todavía no lo termino de leer, me faltan pedacitos esparcidos, por lo que pudiera ser que algunas cosas no coincidan. Perdonen eso de mi parte.

**Aclaraciones:** Saint Seiya & The Lost Canvas, así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada (idea) y Shiori Teshirogi (idea/dibujo). Yo sólo los tomo prestados por mero amor, sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>Columpio de Flores<strong>

**#1: Días de orfanato**

Alone frunció tiernamente el entrecejo. No estaba completamente seguro, y tampoco tenía idea alguna de lo que pudiera tratarse, pero intuía acertadamente que su hermana Sasha y su amigo Tenma estaban tramando algo.

Todos los días los dos niños salían corriendo temprano por la mañana apenas las puertas del orfanato se abrían, no se aparecían por ahí ni siquiera a la hora de comer, pero regresaban antes del anochecer.

Si Alone se lo preguntaba a los otros niños éstos volteaban graciosamente los ojos y negaban saber qué hacían los susodichos; por otra parte, si los confrontaba directamente, Tenma alegaba que eran _"asuntos de trabajo"_ mientras Sasha reía tiernamente parada a su lado.

Y otra vez Alone fruncía el entrecejo con ése rostro que no podía denotar molestia, pensando que, mientras esos dos no se metieran en algún problema con la gente del pueblo, todos estarían bien.

**x-x-x**

Pocos días después, mientras caminaba hacia la Iglesia para ayudar al sacerdote con sus deberes, observó a su hermanita barriendo con esmero la entrada de una panadería; la escoba parecía ser muchísimo más alta que Sasha, pero ella le ponía empeño a su tarea de quitar el polvo.

Por un momento Alone quiso acercarse a ella para preguntarle por qué hacía eso, pero después se arrepintió totalmente. Probablemente Sasha trabajaba para comprarse un nuevo vestido, pues el que traía de todos los días estaba parchado de varias partes; quizá eso era lo que hacía desde temprano, y se lo ocultaba para no preocuparlo.

Sí, eso debía de ser.

Siguiendo su camino, antes de poder llegar a la parroquia, vio a Tenma que ayudaba a unos hombres en una construcción; cargando bloques de ladrillos con esfuerzo. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, porque Tenma era así, siempre ayudando a los demás.

Con el pensamiento de que sus amigos no estaban haciendo nada malo, Alone se tranquilizó.

**x-x-x**

Otro día después, a la hora de acostarse, sintió la mirada cómplice de todos los niños. Instintivamente pasó saliva sintiéndose nervioso.

—¡Alone-niisan! —le sonrió Sasha arrojándose a su cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

La pelimorada parecía bastante emocionada por algo.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —le volvió a sonreír. Alone ensanchó un poco los ojos.

—Ah, e-es cierto —sonrió él tímidamente.

Aunque las encargadas en el viejo orfanato eran buenas personas y hacían lo posible por mantener a los niños felices, cosas como los cumpleaños no se solían celebrar. Era más, algunos niños no conocían ni su fecha de nacimiento. Alone y Sasha tampoco lo sabían, pero Tenma que estaba ahí cuando llegaron, decidió darles un día a cada uno.

—Recordarlo es a veces difícil —comentó riendo—, pero está bien. Mientras esté con todos ustedes siempre será el mejor cumpleaños —añadió mirando a todos.

Sasha hizo un tierno mohín, al mismo tiempo que Tenma entraba sospechosamente a la habitación escondiendo algo tras de sí. Una caja de considerable tamaño para las manos de un niño.

—No digas eso, Alone —se quejó el castaño—, ¡mira, ten! —le dijo extendiéndole el paquete que escondía.

El rubio miró fijamente, con extrañeza, a su amigo.

—Ábrelo, nii-san —le animó de Sasha.

El paquete estaba —aunque sonara feo— mal envuelto con un viejo papel amarillento, por lo que no fue difícil sacar una punta para que solo el papel se desdoblara por completo. Bajo él había un cuidado estuche de color café.

—¿Esto es…? —inquirió confuso.

—¡Sólo ábrelo! —le sonrió Tenma emocionado.

Y adentro del estuche estaba un juego de pinceles nuevo, con una pequeña paletita para los colores. Afortunadamente Alone sabía fabricar colores con extractos de plantas y flores. Luego de contemplarlo, el rubio lo soltó dejándolo en la cama.

—¡Esto debió ser carísimo! —replicó con rostro preocupado—, ¿de dónde lo sacaron?

—¿Cómo que de dónde lo sacamos? —le contestó Tenma medio ofendido—, Sasha y yo trabajamos todos los días para comprarlo.

A un lado de su hermano, Sasha asintió contenta, aprovechando para abrazársele de un brazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, nii-san.

Todos los demás niños en la habitación de inmediato se arrojaron a los hermanos, abrazándose todos entre sí. Tenma sólo suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios, acercándose para revolverle los cabellos rubios a su mejor amigo que parecía a punto de llorar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Alone.


End file.
